Sirius Spells:a collection of Harry Potter ficlets
by Yukirei
Summary: 1. A perfect Hogsmeade weekend, ruined by a sudden, unexpected downpour. - MWPP 2. All his life, he stood in an incessant rain. - Remus x Sirius 3. They say Sirius was laughing as he was led away. 4. Sirius is unapologetic of his role in the Prank. - MWPP
1. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Hogsmeade Weekend**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The following is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning:** Spoilers for PoA  
**Character(s):** MWPP  
**Summary:** A perfect Hogsmeade weekend, ruined by a sudden, unexpected downpour.  
**A/N:** Written for picture theme, Rain at LiveJournal community, **sirius_remus100**

* * *

A perfect Hogsmeade weekend, ruined by a sudden, unexpected downpour. Around them, students scurried for shelter.

"Race you guys to The Three Broomsticks!" Sirius yelled over the roar of the rain. Because, while darting into the nearby post office or Honeydukes would have been simpler, a rainy afternoon was better spent over a few mugs of Butterbeer.

First to reach, James turned to welcome the rest with a smug grin, which was effectively wiped off by Sirius who, right on his heels, commented how his messy mop of hair now _plastered_ horrendously to his head.

They waited, all soaked to the bone, for Peter to jog in.

Remus, out of the corner of his eye, caught Sirius purse his lips in something between a frown and a pout at an annoying lock of hair that was dripping water into his eye and then proceed to shake his head, almost tentatively at first, then fully in a manner so resembling Padfoot that Remus laughed heartily.

James, who had been concentrating on ruffling his hair in case a certain Miss Evans was somewhere in the room, lifted his head at the sound and grinned as he noticed the reason.

"Down, boy."

Sirius smacked away the hand James lifted to pat 'Padfoot' with mock chagrin.

Peter arrived, huffing, sheepishly admitting that he needed more exercise.

"So what does the winner get?" James asked cheerfully, finally satisfied with the state of his hair.

"A chance to treat us all to a round of Butterbeer," Sirius responded just as cheerfully, raising his voice to be heard through the whole room. "Those who agree say 'Aye'!"

"Aye!" The students (and were those teachers too?) in The Three Broomsticks chorused, not knowing what exactly was going on, but always welcoming free Butterbeer.

James groaned.

A perfect Hogsmeade weekend, ruined by a sudden, unexpected downpour, and for James, also by one Sirius Black.  


* * *

Date written: 13 June 2007


	2. Ceaseless Rain

**Ceaseless Rain**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The following is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning:** Lie Low at Lupin's era; note spoilers accordingly  
**Pairing(s): **none / optional Remus x Sirius  
**Summary: **All his life, he stood in an incessant rain.  
**A/N:** Written for picture theme, Rain at LiveJournal community, **sirius_remus100**

* * *

All his life, he stood in an incessant rain; the skies overhead perpetually filled with gloomy grey clouds, ripples appearing and fading in the water underfoot that soaked into his tattered shoes.

Once, three boys living in the sun had been willing to share their sunshine with him; and for the first time in a while, he had felt warm. He noticed behind one, there loomed ominous towers of the darkest storm clouds, and the boy stood, a bright star amid the darkness. At one point when the storm bore dangerously close, he escaped to his friends.

When Prongs left, he unknowingly took along the sun. Wormtail vanished into the darkness, and Padfoot was finally swallowed by his storm. He found Padfoot again much later, enveloped by wildly flashing lightning and furiously roaring thunder in a storm so bleak he could no longer flee.

He leapt to the door at the low thumping, wrenching it open.

At his doorstep, Padfoot stood, shivering, fur drenched to the core.

What good would it do - what good _could_ it do, if he brought the other into his ceaseless downpour, for them to share merely this dismal rain?

He stood aside for Padfoot to enter, hastily closing the door behind him and securing it with swift swipes of his wand. When he turned, he found an exhausted, trembling man collapsed on his floor, breathing heavily. Ignoring the damp and filth, he knelt down beside him and wordlessly pulled him into a tight embrace. After a moment where the man had stiffened, he felt a shaking hand grip at the cloth on his back, and a prickle of-- deep relief? heartening comfort? inspiring strength? _something_ - washed over his heart.

Perhaps, even if the showers never stopped, huddled together, they might find some warmth.  


* * *

Date written: 13 June 2007


	3. Laughing

**Laughing**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The following is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning:** Spoilers for PoA  
**Pairing(s): **none / optional Remus x Sirius  
**Summary:** They say Sirius was laughing as he was led away.  
**A/N:** As this was originally written in 2003, kindly disregard any canon discrepancies in the books released after.

* * *

Laughter rang in my ears, drowning out the ceaseless and merciless reproach from the crowd that had gathered.

Among them had been voices I actually recognised.

"I always knew that Black was too damn reckless, but to think that he was the traitor..."

"... he's a Black after all. We should have expected this!"

"... never did like him."

"... heard that he set a werewolf on his classmate during his school days."

"It's no wonder then..."

Aurors whom I had worked with, whom I had came to think of as friends, somewhat...

Apparently, they didn't know me.

Apparently, I didn't know them either.

I realised that the laughter was my own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hurried footsteps sounded from behind as I was led away.

"Wait!"

My heart leapt at your all-too-familiar voice.

My mind gently rebuked myself for having despaired so easily, then let out a small chuckle heard only in my own head. How could I have forgotten? There was still you. You have always been there for me. Even if we hadn't been getting along too well lately, we had been together for a long time, haven't we?

The Aurors beside me halted, though their wands still hovered threateningly close.

I was too happy to care.

Your footsteps had came to a stop, directly behind me.

I turned around, though rather awkwardly due to the partial body bind cast on me.

"Re-"

The words died on my lips as I caught sight of your eyes.

Cold ire flashed in your golden eyes with an intensity I had never witnessed in them before; it far surpassed the hurt icy glare you had given me in our sixth year at Hogwarts.

Your next words confirmed my greatest fear.

"I thought you said that James was your best friend."

You didn't believe me.

"How could you have done this to him?" Your voice came out a strangled cry, but my mind wasn't able to think about that.

You didn't believe me.

My lips curved up on their own accord.

You knew how much I loved James, how close we were. And yet... yet, you didn't believe me.

The first raspy chuckle that escaped my lips surprised me as much as it surprised you.

I was laughing again.

Laughing bitterly.

Laughing at my own foolishness. For having thought, for a moment, that you would be different. For having considered the clearly impossible possibility that there was someone out there who believed in my innocence.

Laughing because, if I weren't, I would have been crying my eyes out.

* * *

Date written: somewhere in 2003


	4. Curtains

**Curtains**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The following is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning:** Spoilers for PoA  
**Character(s): **MWPP  
**Summary:** Sirius is unapologetic of his role in the Prank.  
**A/N:** As this was originally written in 2003, kindly disregard any canon discrepancies in the books released after.

* * *

The wolf's sharp senses had picked up something unfamiliar. A scent that played around at the back of its throat. A tantalising scent.

Human.

The wolf passed its tongue around its mouth.

The noises were getting clearer. Louder.

A shout.

The voice was certainly human.

Something light and small had jumped onto the floor, scrambling frantically around the legs of the wolf.

The rat. How annoying.

The wolf ignored the anxious high-pitched squeaks as it moved stealthily towards the mouth of the tunnel.

More shouting now.

"...you idiot, get away from there!"

"Afraid I would unearth you and your friends' little secret, Potter?"

The wolf growled as it approached the mouth.

Then.

There was complete silence.

In the tunnel, the wolf could see a figure illuminated by the glow at the end of some stick. A boy with limp black hair. Very near. Very still.

The scent of fear was thick in the air.

"GO!!"

The wolf refocused its eyes, looking towards the source of the human yell. A second shadow, moving forward. Then both figures moving away fast, the second half-dragging the first.

The wolf leapt forward. Trying to squeeze its large form through the small hole.

It almost succeeded. Almost.

Then the human scent was gone. Cut off. No longer in the dark tunnel ahead. The rat was back around its legs.

Frustration consuming it, the wolf threw back its head and let out a long drawn-out howl.

-----------------------------------------------------

The air had frozen solid.

Four boys sat on two beds in the sixth year Gryffindor boys dormitory.

To be exact, three boys sat on one bed -one against the headboard with a pillow behind his back, one with his legs bent and drawn to his body as he hugged his knees, one on the edge of the bed, his legs over the side- and the fourth cross-legged on the other.

"G-guys..." the one who hugged his knees spoke tentatively, his voice trembling.

The one who sat on the edge of the bed continued to glare at the one on the other bed. His voice seethed with anger as he hissed a single word.

"Apologise."

"I'm going to sleep." The only one on the other bed declared, uncrossing his legs and stretching to draw the curtains close.

Lightning-quick, the one who sat on the edge of the bed had jumped off, leapt forward and gripped the wrist of the other in a bone-crushing hold.

"Apologise."

A bit of pressure, twisting the wrist into a painful position.

If the other boy had felt pain, he hid it well. Pushing his attacker aside roughly and, thus, freeing himself from the vice-like grip, the boy growled out, "Snape deserved whatever he got."

"Does Moony?" was the immediate response from the boy who had fallen onto the other bed.

The boy who was about to pull the curtains around his bed paused. His eyes flickered to the one who leaned against the pillow, eyes closed, deathly pale.

"No."

A single word.

Then, in a quieter tone.

"Moony never deserved anything bad."

"Then why wouldn't you-"

"I do not want to say things I do not mean."

"Didn't you just say-"

"I do not regret what I did. Even if the hands of the clock were turned back, I would do the same thing." The voice was firm. "If anything had happened to Snape, he would have deserved it for prying and poking around as he did."

"You could have got Moony expelled. Or even Kissed."

Silence.

"The wolf could not have gotten through the hole if an enlarging spell was not cast on it. So nothing would have happened as long as Snape did not go through the hole." A patronising tone. The words spoken slowly as if explaining to a child. "And if Snape were as stupid as to do so even after hearing the noises made by a wild animal inside, it is his own problem."

"What if he did?" The boy was persistent. "You could have got Moony expelled. Or even Kissed," he repeated.

Again, silence.

"It was never my intent to hurt Moony in any way." The other boy said quietly.

The curtains fell close.

* * *

Date written: some time in 2003


End file.
